el volver de la titan
by xBelieveInDreamsx
Summary: todo se aclara... conflictos, amores, iras... todo se ve que no me va muy bien que digamos con los aprendices... TERMINADO! TERMINADO!.... solo lean y manden reviews! RobXRae
1. Chapter 1

Si, ya se , este fic talvez les suene conocido... es que yo soy la misma que nylie-san, (solo que ahora soy haru raven) ... tuve que cambiar de cuenta porque a la de nylie no se que paso que se me cerró... bueno... no se que mas decir... los personajes no son míos y bla bla bla... en fin! Disfrútenlo!

Otra cosita: lo modifique un poco al de antes

**EL RESURGIMIENTO DE UNA TITÁN**

CAPITULO 1 

Era de noche, en la torre titán ya no se encontraba nadie puesto que todos habían salido al cine...

:EN EL CINE:

"Tenemos que esperar tanto para ver una tonta película!."se quejo Raven.

"Por favor Raven no es una tonta película, sino que es la MEJOR película que ha salido en este mes, y no solo es la mejor, sino que ha ganado el oscar a la mejor película de todos los tiem..."pero el chico verde no pudo continuar al ser interrumpido por Star.

"Y como se llama la película?."

"Por favor Starfire, no puede ser que olvides algo tan importante como eso."

"Oh, lo lamento chico bestia, es que no he prestado mucha atención en eso..."

"De acuerdo, se llama A la luz de la luna ´ ."(supuestamente es de terror)

Por fin la entrada del cine abrió y comenzaron a pasar todos.

"Ya no puedo esperar mas para verla."dijo Robin.

"Uy, que emoción."lo burlo Raven en un tono de ironía.

"Raven, si viniste aquí para criticar entonces vete!."le grito el verde.

"No me iré a ningún lado."

"dejen de pelearse los dos."agrego el líder. "Además admítelo Raven tienes interés."

Raven no dio respuesta.

Ya todos se habían ubicado. Era la una fila de seis, y como nadie quería tener un extraño al lado pusieron la capa de Raven como ropa y una caja de pochoclos haciendo de cabeza para ocupar el asiento vacío; claro que la idea había sido del verde. Sus ubicaciones las pusieron ellos: el hombre con cara de pochoclo estaba del lado del pasillo y de chico bestia, al lado de el se encontraba Cyborg, luego Star, luego Robin y por ultimo Raven, que al estar sin su capa causaba que Robin no la dejase de mirar.

Al finalizar la película Robin se dio cuenta de que su mano se había caído junto a la pierna de Raven, pero no se molesto en sacarla ya que le gustaba la suavidad que tenía su piel, pero él deseaba mas, deseaba sentirla besarla y que ella compartiera el mismo placer que sentía...

De repente un grito lo sacó de su mente.

"Robin en que estas pensando!."dijo Cyborg.

"por que rayos me...gritaste..."el líder al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que solo quedaban ellos cinco en la sala. Robin se puso colorado.

"viejo si te vas a quedar pensando durante quince minutos avisa antes"

"de acuerdo, no volverá a pasar. Vamos ya?."

Los cinco titanes salieron del cine camino a la torre.

:.EN LA TORRE:

"bueno ya es de noche vallamos a dormir."dijo Cyborg.

"de acuerdo." Respondieron los otros cinco.

"torre apagada, y buenas noches."

Eso fue lo ultimo que se escucho en la torre de los titanes.

---------------------------------------

Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora espero que lo hayan disfrutado..

Cuídense... Haru


	2. perritos?

Bueno! Aquí estoy de nuevo... espero que les guste!

**Perritos?**

Ya al mediodía, era el día en que chico bestia tenia que hacer el almuerzo.

"Bueno, creo que hoy haré un almuerzo diferente... veamos... ya sé! Haré hamburguesas de tofu, pero con doble porción de tofu para Cy, je je je."

En su habitación la joven tamaraniana(creo que se escribe así no? O me parece? Bueno no importa...)estaba preparando un delicioso postre(delicioso para ella . ),budín alegre. Ella estaba segura de que les gustaría.

En el gimnasio el líder entrenaba como todos los días. Al mismo tiempo que Cyborg hacia un nuevo record en los video juegos.

Por otro lado Raven estaba en la sala meditando...

"azarath metrion zinthos… azarath metrion zinthos…con eso será suficiente por ahora"

la chica de dedico a mirar por la ventana, y al rato paso una joven que se dirigía hacia la torre. Raven decidid esperarla en la entrada pero para su sorpresa Robin había llegado primero y estaba hablando con ella.

"y que es lo que buscas?"pregunto el líder

"pues verás, pasaba por aquí y me pareció una hermosa torre, y ya que yo no tengo familia ni a donde ir me preguntaba si..."la chica no pudo continuar al ser interrumpida por Raven:

"esto no es un hotel o algo así, por lo tanto nuestra respuesta es no"

"Raven ni siquiera le dejaste terminar la frase"

"escucha Robin, se lo que iba a decir y no estoy dispuesta a que nos engañe como lo hizo Terra"

"Raven cálmate ¿si, mira, lo de Terra fue un error que yo cometí y esta chica no me parece mala, así que por lo tanto como soy el líder permitiré que permanezca en la torre"

"oye, oye, oye, nuestra opinión no vale, es que acaso no pertenecemos aquí?"se quejo el verde.

"de acuerdo, que opinas?"

"querrás decir nosotros que opinamos, pues todos decimos..."

"que se quede!"(dijeron los otros tres titanes al unísono)

"supongo que eso responde mi pregunta..."dijo Raven "y...por si acaso...¿como te llamas?"

"Melanie"

Con eso Raven se marcho a su habitación dejando atrás a los otros titanes y a la chica.

:.EN LA HABITACIÓN DE RAVEN:

"por que me tenia que pasar esto a mi?... una vez que sentía que nos empezábamos a llevar mas que mejor... vi su rostro, parecía que le había caído un ángel del cielo, pero yo no lo creo, es demasiado perfecta como para ser normal, algo debe tramar, y yo estaré ahí para arruinarle sus planes..."

Con esto Raven cayo en su cama y se durmió en un profundo sueño...

A la mañana siguiente Melanie ya se había levantado y estaba preparando el desayuno para todos, en eso entra Raven y la encuentra a ELLA preparando SU té de hierbas.

"quien te dijo que podías venir aquí como si nada, mintiendo que eras huérfana y que buscabas un lugar para dormir, luego levantarte y sin permiso de nadie preparar nuestros desayunos¿qué pretendes en realidad?"

"oh! lo lamento chica oscura, no me habían dicho que no te gustaba que te preparen el desayuno¿ o solo te levantaste de mal humor? Jeje"

"yo nunca me levanto de buen o mal humor, ni tampoco me molesta que me preparen el desayuno mis amigos, pero a ti no te conozco y se que planeas algo malo, y sospecho que irías a llevarle el desayuno a cada uno para así tener una excusa para poder ver si teníamos alarmas de seguridad, y si lograbas pasar desapercibida, inspeccionarías las habitaciones de todos para luego pasarle los datos a otro o tu misma destruirnos mientras dormimos, pero ya no lo harás porque te han descubierto"

"oye chica oscura, para ser tan oculta hablas demasiado, a, y por cierto, me gusta mucho tu sentido de imaginación porque todo lo que he dicho antes es verdad."

"primero deja de llamarme chica oscura´ porque mi nombre es Raven y lo sabes, y segundo quien eres y que tramas?"

"ya te lo dije Raven soy Melanie y solo planeo hacer amistades con tus amigos, que no se como te aguantan, jajajaja."con esto Melanie se fue a la sala dejando los desayunos a cargo de Raven.

"y cree que con eso me podrá engañar, no sabe quien soy"

Luego de unos minutos entra Robin a la cocina.

"Raven, que haces preparando el desayuno? Hoy es el turno de Melanie."

"mira Robin, yo le impedí que los prepare"

"pero por que?"

"no se que pero estoy segura de que algo trama..."

"Raven...todavía sigues con eso"

"estoy segura que nos terminara engañando como Terra, la chica buena que una noche inesperada nos mando un montón de robots a que nos mataran."

"Terra era una buena chica, solo que se dejo engañar por Slade"

"ahí lo tienes, y si ella también es cómplice de otro malo"

"lo dudo..."

"lo dudas, es decir que no estas seguro."

"Raven, ya no te preocupes, ya veras que todo saldrá bien"

Robin se acerco a ella y la abrazo dulcemente al momento que dos cuadros se derretían y uno de los focos estallaba a causa de las emociones liberadas de Raven, y para la sorpresa de Robin ella le correspondió el abrazo.

"contigo me siento segura"pensó Raven

Por otro lado Melanie y Starfire habían ido al centro comercial y se habían topado en una calle con una caja con seis hermosos cachorritos.

"amiga Melanie, mira todos esos cachorritos, no son hermosos, como quisiera tener uno..."

"llevémoslos!" Dijo esta con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"que gran idea!"Star salto y la abrazo.

"podrías solt-arme"(Star la soltó) y Melanie tomo una bocanada de aire.

"me estabas ahogando."

"oh lo lamento, estoy segura de que a todos les encantaran."

"jeje lo mismo digo."

"tengo una idea, les pondré nuestros nombres"dijo Star: "esta será Raven porque es negrita, esta otra será Melanie porque tiene el pelaje medio rubio, ella será Starfire porque es medio coloradita y muy revoltosa, este será Robin ya que tiene dos manchitas blancas alrededor de cada ojo jeje, este será Cyborg por ser el mas grande, y este Chico Bestia...mm...porque...era el ultimo que quedaba jeje."

Así las dos chicas volvieron a la torre con los seis cachorros es los brazos.

Cuando llegaron a la torre les presentaron los cachorritos a cada uno y a todos les gustaron excepto a Raven que al saber el nombre del perrito se quejo de que ese perro no se parecía en lo mas mínimo a ella y que no le gustaban los perros, pero de todas formas Star les entrego uno a cada uno para que lo cuidaran.

...EN LA HABITACIÓN DE CYBORG...

"guau guau!"

"no se que es lo que quieres Cy, pero seguro debes de tener hambre, haber, que comen los cachorros, ya se! Le daré a probar costillas de cerdo...no, mejor esas las guardo para mi... tengo una idea mejor, le daré el sándwich de Chico Bestia"

"guau guau!"

"ya cállate y comete tu sándwich"

"guau guau guau guau guau!"

"debe querer jugar ¿los perros sabrán jugar videojuegos, no se, pero jugaremos a los discos...¡atrápala chico!"

Cyborg(robot) le lanzo el disco a Cyborg(perro)y este corrió a buscarlo.

...EN LA HABITACIÓN DE STARFIRE...

Star estaba durmiendo abrazada a la cachorrita en absoluta calma "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"bueno, la calma duro 3 segundos

"mi oreja no es para morder"

la perra saltaba corría ladraba y le tiraba de los pelos a Star.

"de acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres jugaré contigo"

Star(alien) la tomo en brazos a Star(perra)y la llevo a dar un paseo nocturno por el aire.

...EN LA HABITACIÓN DE CHICO BESTIA...

"Bestita Bestita?...donde estas?...se que estas ahí...por favor deja de jugar solo quiero que vallamos a comer algo"Chico Bestia decidió dejar de buscar en su cuarto y buscar en la torre.

"veamos, cuartos de Robin, Star y Cy sin Bestita, solo falta el de Melanie, porque Raven nunca abre su puerta"

toc toc´

"Melanie? Soy yo Chico Bestia, no se donde esta Bestita puedo pasar a buscarlo?"

"por supuesto, pasa, aquí están"

Los dos perros estaban dormidos juntitos en la cama de Melanie.

"bueno, pues creo que están muy bien aquí, y (tosió) para que no lo vuelva a perder de vista, ya que el esta durmiendo tan cómodo(Chico Bestia estaba rojo como el pelo de Starfire)p-puedo qued-arme a d-dormir aq-qui?" "oh, pero olvide que solo hay una cama"(Chico Bestia bajo las orejas)

"no te preocupes, puedes dormir conmigo" dijo Melanie bajando la cabeza para que no se le notara lo rojo.

"traeré mis pijamas entonces"

cuando Chico Bestia volvía con sus pijamas puestos tubo la desgracia de cruzarse con Robin en el camino.

"Chico Bestia, que haces yendo a la pieza de Melanie así, sabes que no te puedes quedar a dormir porque no hay colchones extras...o...no me digas que... "

"te digo Robin, te has quedado solo porque yo dormire esta noche en la misma cama que melanie"

Robin bajo la cabeza.

"que lo disfrutes entonces"

Chico Bestia siguió camino hacia la habitación de Melanie.

...EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ROBIN...

"no lo puedo creer Robin, por que esto me pasa a mi"

"guau guau"

"tienes razón, lo mejor será tratar de juntarme con Raven de nuevo, al menos espero que ella no halla notado mi atención hacia Melanie durante estos días"

"guau guau"

"vallamos a la cocina a buscar algo de comer"

...EN LA HABITACIÓN DE RAVEN...

"maldita perra, el libro de azarath no es un juguete"

la perra se había comido un trozo de su libro preferido.

"guau"

"por que me pasa esto, primero Robin y luego tu, mejor será que vallamos a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, hoy no hemos cenado"

...EN LA COCINA...

Raven estaba sentada en la mesa cuando entro Robin.

"te haz enterado de la noticia?"pregunto Robin

"cual?"

"Chico Bestia va a salir con Melanie"

Raven sonrió. "no, no me había enterado"

"todavía crees que es mala?"

"estoy comenzando a tomarla un poco mejor"

"me alegro por ti, de que ya no te preocupe"

Robin camino y se sentó a su lado.

"a propósito donde están los cachorros"

los dos miraron y se encontraron con que los 2 estaban frotando sus narices y haciéndose caricias.

"Supongo que se aman"dijo Raven

"y estoy seguro de que son muy parecidos a nosotros"

"de que hablas?"

Robin se acerco a Raven y la beso dulcemente en sus labios

"espera, no puedo hacerlo sin saber¿cuánto me amas?"

"te amo demasiado mi Raven"

"que bueno, porque cuando vino esa chica aquí sentí que te había caído un ángel del cielo"

"talvez, pero ahora tu eres el único ángel que tengo"

Raven se acerco a Robin y lo beso suavemente luego profundizando el beso.

"Vamos a dormir mi Raven"

los dos alzaron en brazos a los perritos y se encaminaron hacia la pieza de Robin para dormir los cuatro juntos.

-------------------

Eso es todo por este capitulo! Cuídense

Haru


	3. las cosas se empiezan a complicar

Bueno aquí llego el capi 3! acá les dejo para que lean (si quieren)

La cosas se empiezan a complicar 

Robin abrazo a Raven por la cintura y caminó hacia su habitación. Raven estaba feliz, tanto que no notó cuando las lámparas estallaron.

- espera, nos olvidamos de los perros.

- una noche en la cocina no les hará daño

- de acuerdo

- vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de Robin, y allí él la beso a Raven intentando desnudarla, aunque para su sorpresa, en ese emocionante momento surgió la fría Raven.

- creo que deberíamos ir de a poco

Al rostro de Robin pareció desfigurársele la sonrisa maléfica que llevaba.

- como quieras...

- Rob... no te pongas así... habrá otro momento...

- de acuerdo no te obligare a hacer algo de lo que no estés segura... solo... te pediré que te quites la capa. – en el rostro de Robin se volvió a formar la sonrisa

- supongo que eso no me hará daño.

Robin la besó mientras le quitaba su capa y la dirigía a su cama (por supuesto que el solo se había quedado con el pantalón).

Pieza de Melanie 

Melanie estaba despierta pero el chico bestia ya se había dormido.

- los dos vengan aquí – dijo la chica en un susurro

los dos perros se acercaron a Melanie.

- ahora quiero que bajen y busquen los códigos de seguridad de la torre, la negra y el de las manchas ya han empezado con la orden de mi señor, vayan sin que nadie se de cuenta. Ah, por cierto, vuelvan aquí como si nada, yo distraeré al robot humano (Cyborg).

Los perros salieron siguiendo las instrucciones de Melanie. Ella sacó un robot exactamente igual. Cual si fuera un clon, y lo puso en su lugar para que el chico verde no se percatara de su salida.

Caminó silenciosamente a la habitación de Cyborg y golpeó la puerta.

- a quien se le ocurre llamar a estas horas

- lo siento – dijo Melanie seductoramente - no puedo dormir... podría estar contigo esta noche

- ehh.. claro, ven aquí, yo me echaré en el piso.

- oh! note preocupes - Melanie entró en la cama con Cyborg – yo estoy cómoda aquí contigo, y creo que tu también

el robot humano se sonrojo - bueno pues ... haz como quieras...

- sabes, desde que llegué tu eres el que mejor me ha tratado – diciendo eso Melanie se acercó a Cyborg dándole un frío beso, que por el nerviosismo que tenía él no se dio cuenta

- creo que será mejor dormirnos...

- oh! no!

- que sucede?

- olvidé que mi perro no tiene una caja de arena, debo llevársela...

- pero...

- no te preocupes – lo besó nuevamente – gracias a ti estoy mejor... nos veremos... "mi amor"...

- claro

- ah! Otra cosa... nadie tiene que enterarse de esto...

- nadie lo hará, de eso puedes estar segura

Melanie cerró la puerta dirigiéndose a su pieza en la cual guardó nuevamente al robot y se colocó al lado de chico bestia. De pronto vio entrar a los perros.

- lo tienen? - El rubio le mostró un papel con los códigos impresos. – bien, mándenlo por fax a mi señor y vuelvan aquí.

Los perros obedecieron y pronto volvieron a sus lugares, simulando que nada había ocurrido.

manden reviews!

Besos

Haru!


	4. quien soy en verdad?

Hola a todos! Bueno acá les dejo el siguiente capi y espero que les guste

Quien soy en verdad? 

A la mañana siguiente

Pieza de Robin.

- Se ve tan linda cuando duerme... – pensó Robin – lástima que hoy no haya dado para mas... por qué será tan tímida?... RAYOS! Iré a entrenar un poco a ver si puedo deshacerme de toda la energía que acumulé.

- adonde vas?

- estabas despierta?

- Cuando te moviste me despertaste

- lamento mucho eso mi Rae, pero iré a entrenar un poco, hay que estar listo para todo – diciendo esto Robin la beso, se cambió y salió de la habitación.

- en unos minutos estaré contigo!

- de acuerdo.

Robin salió de la habitación y se fue hacia el gimnasio de la torre (o como se llame donde entrenan).

En la pieza de Melanie.

Chico bestia se había levantado.

- chico bestia!

- dime Mel

- gracias por dormir conmigo hoy , me ha hecho mucho bien.

- por nada, ehh... fue por los cachorros después de todo... je je!

- solo fue por eso – Melanie bajo la cabeza un poco triste – sabes que yo te invite por algo mas, no creo que este sea el momento pero debes saberlo...yo...

el chico bestia se puso completamente rojo y se sentó en la cama junto con ella.

- en realidad no fue solo por ellos.

- yo también debería decirte algo Mel...

- que?

- que eres la persona mas dulce que jamás he conocido, estoy seguro de que nunca le harías daño a nadie por eso- el chico bestia no pudo continuar, Melanie lo había interrumpido -

- de veras crees eso?

- claro!

Melanie lo abrazo a chico bestia fuertemente

- eres el mejor amigo que jamás he tenido

- sabes, te pareces mucho a una chica que conocí una vez... su nombre era Terra...

- Terra!

- No se de donde... me suena ese nombre.

- ella era mi mejor amiga... es mas estuve a punto de salir con ella... pero – los ojos del verde se pusieron colorados y él dejo salir unas lágrimas – pero... ella creía que no podía controlar sus poderes y recurrió a Slade en busca de ayuda... él la engañó Melanie, la engañó y provocó que intente destruirnos... pero no pudo, afortunadamente logramos sacarle del control de Slade, pero fue demasiado tarde... ella murió convertida en piedra...

cuando terminó de hablar sus ojos rompieron en lágrimas y Melanie lo abrazó.

- ya no digas mas – la voz de la joven parecía débil – lo siento mucho!

Melanie salió corriendo de la habitación dejando extrañado a chico bestia quien por su parte seguía mal por recordar a su amiga.

---Melanie pov---

- Que me esta pasando ¿por qué me duele estar con chico bestia? ¿por qué sufro al pensar en Terra? ¿y por qué tengo tantos recuerdos de ella si yo ni siquiera la conozco, debo hablar con mi señor antes de que me vuelva loca.

--- fin del pov ---

De pronto algo frenó sus pensamientos. Al cruzar por el gimnasio, se había chocado con el líder, y con el impulso de su carrera cayeron al suelo quedando Melanie sobre el.

- lo lamento mucho – dijo reincorporándose

- no te preocupes pero... no te ves muy bien

- solo son recuerdos... estoy bien... mejor saldré a tomar aire

- recuerda que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea

- gracias Robin

Diciendo esto Melanie se fue a buscar respuestas al lugar menos esperado. La guarida de Slade.

En la guarida de Slade.

- joven aprendiz!

- Slade, necesito que me digas algo

- y quien se supone que te autorizó a salir de tu misión!

- lo lamento pero necesito saber!

- y que es tan importante?

- mis recuerdos! Me están consumiendo! Quién es Terra!

- Oh! te has enterado?

- no del todo... pero su historia... tu la usaste para intentar derrotar a los titanes!

- igual que a ti!... pero recuerda Melanie, que harías sin mi?

- a ti ya no te debo nada Slade!

- oh! si mi joven aprendiz, pero ya es demasiado tarde para decirte que un grupo de mis mejores robots atacará mañana por la noche la torre, y tu no los vas a detener!

- eso lo veremos!

- con que ahora eres rebelde! Pues te diré algo, si te alejas de mi, jamás sabrás como fuiste creada, ni sabrás nada de Terra! Y menos de tu pasado como ella! ja ja ja ja!. Ahora volverás allí y harás de cuenta que no sabes nada!

Melanie salió corriendo de allí dirigiéndose hacia la torre.

- debo hacer lo que me ordene, de lo contrario jamás sabré quien soy!

Que pasará?

Quien sabe? (en realidad yo se porque ya lo termine.. solo me falta subir los capitulos)

Bueno acuérdense R&R

Nos vemos!

Haru


	5. el ataque: primera parte

Bueno aquí les dejo este capi , espero que les guste

R&R

El ataque: primera parte 

Al llegar a la torre Melanie se encontró con un terrible griterío y muchos ladridos provenientes de la cocina.

- oh! no! Slade!

Decidió ir corriendo hacia allí no sin antes tomar seis correas.

En la cocina...

- Que esta pasando! – gritó Starfire

- olvidas que nadie lo sabe? – fue la respuesta de Raven la cual estaba subida sobre la mesa

- esto no es normal! – dijo Cyborg – porque esos lindos cachorritos de pronto se transformaron en feroces rotwillers (o como se a que se escriba)

- no debemos lastimarlos, siguen siendo animalitos – dijo el verde

- pero están siendo controlados – agrego Robin

- alguien debe haberlo hecho – dijo Raven – y creo que se quien es

De pronto Melanie apareció por detrás de una puerta y todos los perros la miraron lanzándose hacia ella, provocando su subida a una mesa en busca de los otros titanes.

- esto es tu culpa!- le gritó Raven desde el aire con Robin en sus brazos quien tenía el hombro desgarrado.

- no la acuses – le grito el chico bestia colgado de la lámpara – ella sería incapaz de hacernos semejante maldad a nosotros, verdad Melanie?

La chica no respondió

- Melanie respóndeme!

- esto... esto... LO HIZO SLADE!

Los titanes la miraron extrañada y los perros se lanzaron en su ataque. Afortunadamente un terodáctilo verde la salvó.

- muchas gracias chico bestia

Melanie les lanzó las correas atándolos a los seis perros a un poste en la torre.

- explícate niña! – gritó Raven

- ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora él debe recuperarse – fue la respuesta de Melanie.

Con ayuda de chico bestia y Cyborg que eran los que se habían podido salvar, llevaron al líder a la enfermería donde fue atendido por Cyborg, mientras Raven lo miraba y Melanie y chico bestia hablaban en la sala.

- Slade!

- que hay con él?

- me ha estado manipulando!

- eres su aprendiz?

- nunca quise serlo, el me ha estado obligando porque dice que me creo, y si yo no le sirvo nunca me enteraré de donde vengo y porque tengo tantos recuerdos de Terra.

Melanie rompió en llantos y se abrazó a chico bestia.

- estoy completamente sola nadie me quiere! Y mi vida es una mentira!

- no digas eso... muchos te quieren... y no creo que este sea el momento pero yo... yo te amo Melanie...

- me lo dices en serio?

- eres la mejor persona que conocí... es mas juraría que eres... Terra.

- yo también te amo chico bestia

los dos chicos se acercaron y se dieron un dulce beso que fue seguido por un cariñoso abrazo.

- ya no estarás mas sola... yo estaré siempre contigo, y no volverás a ver a Slade...

- pero... nunca sabré quien soy...

- claro que si, Raven lo verá por ti... y por mi.

- gracias chico bestia eres la mejor persona que jamás conocí... ahora debo decirte algo... cuando Slade todavía me manipulaba, envié a los perros a averiguar el código de seguridad de la torre y se lo mandaron a él, esta noche... enviará noventa de sus mejores robots aquí a destruirnos. Enviará quince para cada uno. Debemos estar listos para todos.

- llamaré a Cyborg, tu espera aquí.

- de acuerdo.

En la "enfermería"

- Robin?

- Rae? Eres tu?

- quien mas, estas bien?

- por supuesto que estaré bien si tu estas a mi lado

Raven le sonrió sonrojándose un poquito y explotando la lámpara.

- me gusta cuando haces eso

- no controlar tus emociones no es divertido

- a mi me resulta gracioso, ahora ven, acércate.

- que quieres?

Con el brazo sano Robin la agarró de la cadera acercándola a él y besándola.

- esta noche me dejaras verte?

- de que hablas?

- Raven, tu sabes... podré tenerte esta noche?

Raven se quedo mirándolo casi descolocada cuando una mesa se partió

- estas pidiéndome- que tu quieres- que yo- que- que nosotros-

(se abrió una grieta gigante en el suelo y miles de cosas comenzaron a girar)

- si mi Rae, te estoy pidiendo eso

todas las cosas que volaban se rompieron y desintegraron

- esta bien, si eso te hace feliz

- y a ti? No te hace feliz?

- bueno pues... no lo sabré hasta no probarlo...

- esa es la clase de respuestas que me gusta oír.

Raven lo estaba besando pero tuvo que incorporarse de golpe cuando alguien entró a la habitación.

- Booya, creo que alguien estuvo estudiando "geografía humana"

- de que hablas?

- simple, explícame el cráter, la mesa y las cosas rotas!

El líder y Raven se miraron y se sonrojaron.

- Dejémoslo para otra ocasión, la cuestión es que dentro de una hora noventa robots de Slade vendrán a atacar la torre y a destruirnos.

Oo – de que hablas?

Lo que oyeron, así que arriba y prepárense para el combate.!

Bueno, bueno esto se esta poniendo interesante, así que déjenme muchas reviews para saber que opinan!

Nos vemos

Haru


	6. el ataque: segunda parte

Bueno, aquí estoy yo de nuevo con más, en este capi viene la parte de lemon así que al que no le guste el RobxRae deje de leerlo después de la ultima línea de separación que ahí es donde empieza (si prefieren enterarse léanla, pero bajo su elección)

El ataque: segunda parte 

Los titanes se levantaron (Robin un poco dolido) y se fueron a sus puestos. Ni bien estuvieron listos los robots ingresaron.

Starfire y Cyborg lucharon en el gimnasio, Melanie y chico bestia en la terraza, y Raven y Robin en la sala.

Star y Cyborg.

----

- listos o no aquí vamos!

- Star, si lo logramos te invito un helado

- me encantaría!

- ahora contemos!

Melanie y chico bestia

---

- Lista Mel?

- siempre!

- juntos hasta el final!

- Si lo logramos, una pizza de toffu para los dos! yo invito!

- así será

- y al ataque!

Robin y Raven

---

- estas seguro que puedes con tu brazo?

- alguna vez me viste débil?

- yo no dije que lo fueras

- ahora menos palabras y mas acción, mi Raven

- como quieras

Star y Cyborg

---

- catorce yyyyy... BOOYA!

- Lo logramos!

- vamos por nuestros helados!

- así se habla.

Melanie y chico bestia

---

- Lo logramos, terminamos con todos!

- hacemos un gran equipo bestita!

- Vamos por nuestra pizza?

- Espera... me preguntaba... me preguntaba si después de todo por lo que te hice pasar igual querrías salir conmigo?

- Estas bromeando? Por supuesto!

El chico bestia se acercó la beso y se convirtió en águila para llevarla volando a la pizzería.

Robin y Raven

---

- acabé! – dijo Raven con una sonrisa pero esa misma se desvaneció al ver como un robot golpeaba a Robin en el hombro y lo mandaba a volar por la sala. – MALDITOS BICHOS, a Raven le saltaron los cuatro ojos en rojo de la emoción de la furia – athrah methrion zinthos! – y acabó con todos de un solo golpe, corriendo en ayuda de Robin.

- oh no! Robin, malditos robots! Porque no me atacaron a mi!

- no Raven, no digas eso, estoy bi-en

- obviamente no lo estas, quédate quieto

- que vas a hacer?

- te hirieron el hombro, te cortaré la remera para no tener que torcértelo si te la quito.

- te preocupas demasiado

- lo suficiente – Raven se quito la capa aunque para su sorpresa Robin no dejaba de mirarla.

- que?

- estas hermosa

(estalló la primera lámpara de esa noche)

- tu también

Raven se acercó a él y lo beso mientras lo cubría con su capa y lo alzaba en sus brazos.

- ven, te llevaré a mi habitación

- no creas que porque me duele un poco el brazo olvidé tu promesa

- créeme, yo tampoco la he olvidado

Una vez en su cuarto Raven trabó la puerta y apagó el pequeñísimo veladorcito que había. La única luz que quedaba era el reflejo de la luna que atravesaba la ventana y según Robin hacía mas excitante la situación.

Raven apoyo a Robin en la cama y para su sorpresa éste se levantó de inmediato atrayendo a Raven hacia sus labios y mientras la besaba le iba susurrando

- porque creíste que no podía caminar, solo me lastimé el hombro

- estabas tirado en el suelo y no te levantabas, que otra cosa podría pensar? Pero si podías caminar porque te traje hasta aquí en mis brazos?

- fácil, estaba cómodo en ellos

- que gracioso

Raven no pudo seguir hablando puesto que se dio cuenta que en esos segundos él se había adelantado y ahora estaban los dos desnudos sobre la cama y Robin ya se estaba subiendo encima de ella.

- que rápido eres

- con semejante botín, como podría tardarme?

Pero nuevamente Raven no pudo contestar al darse cuenta de que Robin ya había entrado en ella, y mientras tanto estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo con su húmeda lengua.

Luego de un tiempo esos fuertes movimientos terminaron y Robin salió para luego acostarse a su lado contemplando a la bella figura que lo acompañaba, ella también lo observaba.

- nunca pensé que nadie me tocaría de esa forma.

- que suerte, porque me gusta estrenar las cosas.

- Durmamos ahora, mañana será otro día, hablaremos con Melanie y aclararemos todo.

- te dije que era mala idea

- olvídalo Rae, lo aclararemos luego.

Robin la beso y la abrazó por la cadera, Raven los cubrió con una fina sábana, lo abrazó y esperó a que la invada el sueño.

Espero que les haya gustado!

Los quiero

Haru


	7. el volver de la titan

Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten!

El volver de la titán 

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos en la cocina esperando la llegada de Melanie y chico bestia para explicar lo ocurrido.

Cuando llegaron todo estaba en silencio, la primera en hablar fue Raven.

- queremos una explicación inmediata.

- la tendrán ahora mismo, dijo chico bestia dirigiéndose con Melanie a un sofá.

- esta es mi historia – empezó – no se como nací, ni siquiera fui pequeña, lo único que recuerdo es que salí de un tubo gigante a los dieciséis años -

- la edad en que Terra murió – añadió chico bestia

- salí de aquel inmenso tubo ni mas ni menos encontrándome con la imagen viva del que se hacía llamar mi padre, mi creador, ese hombre era Slade, el me dijo que yo había surgido de un corazón noble y que probablemente me rebelaría alrededor de dos años después, exactamente ahora, así que me dijo que solo si era su esclava por cinco años como mínimo me contaría toda la verdad de mi surgimiento, así es como un día me envió aquí a destruirlos, cuando salí a pasear con Star, Slade puso esos cachorros creados con nuestras características y con la capacidad de transformarse en feroces perros cuando él lo desee para que cuando ella los viera los llevara o yo la convenciera de ello con el fin de que estando en casa pudieran controlar sus acciones, cubrirme o matarme si yo fallaba, y robar los códigos de seguridad de la torre. Así fue que cuando llegó el momento, el cachorro de chico bestia se vino a mi habitación simulando estar dormido con el mío para que él se quedara a dormir conmigo y así Slade poderlo controlar desde un robot que él me dio. Con los cachorros de Raven y Robin sucedió lo mismo, simularon un amor para que sus dueños se vayan juntos a una habitación dejándolos solos en la cocina, sabía que si ustedes dos dormían juntos por nada del mundo se separarían, los cachorros en la cocina aguardaron la señal del mío y el de chico bestia. Con Star no tendría problemas, el cachorro cuidó que no saliera de su pieza; pero Cyborg, el sí que podría salir, entonces ahí fue cuando fui a su pieza simulando no poder dormir y seduciéndolo hasta que los perros hayan cumplido con su cometido, cuando eso ocurrió, me fui y volví con chico bestia, todo me hubiera salido mal, es decir, para Slade eso era bueno, si a la mañana siguiente no hubiera hablado con mi chico bestia y el no me hubiera hecho dar cuenta de lo que yo valía. Así es como gracias a él me pude liberar de Slade, pero ya era tarde, cuando llegue aquí luego de hablar en vano con él sobre mi surgimiento ya había mandado a los perros transformados a nuestra destrucción y ya había programado el ataque de los robots. Así es como ahora Raven, te pido que me digas lo que tengo que ver yo con Terra, y además les doy las gracias a todos por saber comprenderme y disculparme, especialmente a ti, mi bestita.

Melanie lo beso dulcemente al chico bestia mientras Robin y Raven se dirigían al salón de meditación de Raven.

- azharah methrion zinthos... azharah methrion zinthos… azharah methrion zinthos… azharah methrion zinthos… azharah methrion zinthos… azharah methrion zinthos…lo tengo!

Los titanes se reunieron de Nuevo y Raven habló.

- cuando Terra murió hecha piedra, Slade la resucitó, pero no era Terra, era… Melanie… por eso los recuerdos, por eso Slade te quería, y por eso naciste cuando Terra murió, pero por suerte te tenemos con nosotros ahora que estas bien-

- volverás a ser la titán que nos faltaba – dijo Robin felizmente

- chicos… gracias por entenderme…

- yo lo sabía!- gritó el verde – eras Terra!

- no – dijo Melanie - soy Melanie, diciendo esto lo abrazó y lo beso de nuevo.

- bueno, veo que ellos están muy bien, y tu, como estas luego de esto? – le dijo el líder a Raven

- yo solo deseo tenerte con migo para siempre… mi Robin…

- pues, me tendrás…

Fin.

Fuiiiiuuuu!

Creo que me quedó linda, que piensan ustedes? Mándenme reviews para saber que les pareció!

Hasta la próxima historia!

Los saluda haru raven!


End file.
